1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projection technology and, particularly, to a compact projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital projectors have become increasingly popular, and demand for compact projectors has grown accordingly. Projectors typically include an optical engine, a heat dissipation assembly dissipating heat generated by the optical engine, and a main control board for controlling the optical engine to form an optical image. These components take up much space, thus adding substantially to the size of the projectors.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a compact projector which can overcome the limitations described.